1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to a system, method and apparatus for performing location determination and providing location information via a location based services (LBS) architecture.
2. Background
Often, it is desirable to know the location of a wireless user. In fact, it is sometimes necessary. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has adopted a report and order for an enhanced 911 (E-9-1-1) wireless service that requires the location of a mobile station (e.g., a cellular phone) to be provided to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) each time a 911 call is made from the mobile station. In addition to the FCC mandate, a network operator/service provider may support various applications that use location based services. Such services provide the location of mobile stations. “Applications” refer to the particular uses that are made of location information. Often times, applications are implemented with computer software that is either executed by a processor within a mobile station or by a processor located within a wireless infrastructure network that is in communication with the mobile station. Applications that use this information may include, for example, location-sensitive billing, asset tracking, asset monitoring and recovery, fleet and resource management, personal-location services, and so on. Some specific examples of applications for personal-location services include (1) providing a local map to a mobile station based on its location, (2) providing a recommendation for a facility (e.g., a hotel or a restaurant) based on the mobile station's location, and (3) providing directions to the recommended facility from the mobile station's location.
Currently, use of location based services (i.e., either a mobile station that desires to know its location, or an entity that desires the location of a mobile station) requires payment to the service provider. In order to ensure that such payment can be collected, as well as to ensure privacy and for other concerns, it is critical to “authorize” the application. Authorization of an application refers to the act of verifying that there is “sufficient” identity and billing information. Such identity and billing information includes such things as: 1) billing address, and 2) authorization from the service provider to access the requested location information, and 3) agreement between the party to be billed and the billing entity (i.e., the service provider) regarding the terms and conditions under which requested location information will be provided. That identity and billing information is considered to be “sufficient” if it: 1) allows the service provider to bill and collect fees from the party using the location based services (e.g., providing the position location information) and 2) protects the privacy of anyone about whom location information will be made available.
It has typically been the case that applications that were accessed by a mobile station were run within a component that is within the network. Accordingly, the network components could control the application. However, in some applications currently being contemplated, there is a need to authorize applications that are run within the mobile station. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for allowing such applications to be authorized before allowing the application to run or access position location information.